A Curse Upon A Star
by Tsukuyo-chan
Summary: Feliciano wishes that he wouldn't be seen as a pathetic, helpless, adorable kid. He knows that it would never change. But wishes can be fickle...Messed-up GerIta! I'm bad at summaries XD One shot!


Feliciano watched the stars go down from his bedroom window. Every few minutes, one would fall, and seemingly float its way down the landscape below. Every time they fell, a silvery-gold tail would trail after it, like a ribbon, flowing in the wind.

Smiling slightly, the Italian wrapped himself tighter up in his blanket, trying to stay all warm and bubbly, despite the lack of heat in his house. Even though the heater was malfunctioning, he could still enjoy a night of shooting stars, right? Behind him, Lovino snored loudly, his hair and auburn mess, with one hand draped over the side of his bed.

The younger brother giggled, as he watched Lovino's curl bob up and down with his breathing. He didn't approve of any staying-up-late-to-watch-the-stars scenarios, but right now, Feliciano silently wished that his fratello would wake, and yell at him. Anything to break the strange silence.

He disliked being alone. Italians didn't like loneliness. There were always people dotting on him, giggling, laughing, and smiling with him, and he liked it that way. Mama, Papa, Lovi, Toni, Eliza, Gil, even Roderich, whom he had been scared of as a child, rarely left his side.

And Ludwig.

He blushed slightly as he pictured his blonde German friend, so overprotective and solemn and stressed. At times, he could barely keep his own meager eyes pinned on Ludwig's ice-blue ones, even if it were just a friendly look. There was just this intensity in them that never left.

_Ve~ I want to be the one that Ludwig can relax with. I just wonder why he's always so...Tough? _he thought, raising a warm hand to his flushed, pale face.

Feliciano slowly looked back up at the midnight-sky, just in time to see another streak of silver run down through the clouds, like dripping mercury.

Back in Italy, it was customary to make wishes on stars. Grandpa Roma had said that each shooting star was a flying soul who wasn't on Earth any longer, but one that still possessed the kindness and goodness to help others. They were happy by making others happy and granting their wishes, when they weren't greedy.

Another star fell, faster, this time, reminding Feliciano of a raindrop sliding down his bedroom window on rainy days.

No one would approve of him and Ludwig. Ludwig wouldn't even approve.

There wasn't a place for them in this world, but could he wish for one?

Staring out the window, he wondered if that was greedy of him, to want Ludwig for himself. He already had so much attention. What would Papa say? Mama? Lovino? They wouldn't allow it, no matter what.

**Love, however, is an evil thing. Even the most innocent of souls eventually fall prey to it's whim.**

_Ve..._ Eyes still trained on the fast star, he watched it disappear as it went behind a hill, while another one took it's place higher above. He felt like a kid again, that first time when he wished for a bunny rabbit doll for his fifth birthday, and got it under his pillow the very next morning. It was silly, really. This choice, though, wasn't. He could try. Feliciano always tried.

_Star light, Star Bright..._

This one moved slower, and steadier as well, like it was stubborn and clumsy while it's friends slid through the sky with magical grace.

_First star I see tonight..._

It wasn't the first star, but Feliciano wanted to place his hopes and wishes onto this one. It reminded him of himself, trying to wobble through the grand world. No one looked down on him, or mocked him for it. He just wished that he could be more...Faultless. That was why probably why Ludwig didn't return his feelings. He was just a small fool, a candle in the storm of life that would go out sooner or later. For a moment, Feliciano truly looked at himself. He was just a teenager, who did silly, and sometimes, pathetic things to get attention. He wanted to be tough, but he was too scared. Even Lovino, who wasn't really all that strong, could at least try the part.

Why would Ludwig like him? He gazed downwards casually, trying to cover up the fact that he wasn't as great as he thought he was. Right now, his quilt was of little comfort, despite it's softness.

_I wish I may, I wish I might..._

He liked Ludwig because he listened. Everyone else always did whatever they thought was 'good for him'. Well, Ludwig did that too, but the German gave him more freedom than others. If Feliciano wanted to spend the whole weekend indoors because he felt like it, he knew that Ludwig wouldn't mind. Everyone else would pester him about it until it seemed horribly rude to refuse, and he ended up doing things he hated.

He wanted Ludwig to be his.

And he wanted to belong to Ludwig.

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

The star was halfway down, still drifting around here and there, never really seeming to want to drop. After watching it's glowing tail for what would probably be the last time, Feliciano shut his eyes, encasing himself in the darkness of his thoughts.

_I want Ludwig to be with me...I don't want him to be able to leave. And I want to be able to cuddle with him, and hug him, and be with him without anyone bothering us. I want to be able to love him._

The thought raced through his mind quickly, and untamed spark, and quickly flamed to life as a wish, illuminating the past two years. First, images of himself arriving in Germany, not knowing the language or the landmarks and only being able to turn to his family. Then came his birthday, which he spent in half happiness, with only Lovi, Mama, and Papa for company. First day of school, meeting Lovino's new friends, making a couple of his own, keeping in touch with his old ones, hanging out with Eliza at the pizza parlour, and the day he had first met Ludwig, completely by accident.

_He had been feeding the pigeons at the park, admiring their cozy grey plumage, when the flew off. He had questionably looked up, to see a boy around his age with blonde hair, and several pairs of dogs. The thing that stood out most, however, was a sizable trinket around the stranger's neck, shaped like a steel cross. No sunlight glinted off of it, but it caught Feliciano's wandering eyes.  
_

_The blonde appeared to be distracted by a text, as his thumb was moving at such a furious pace on his phone keyboard, that it looked as if he would smash the tiny gadget into pieces. While he was busying pressing away, a small dog, slightly bigger than Feliciano's head, pulled toward's the Italian boy. _

_At first glance, it was kind of cute; it's floppy brown ears and glassy eyes were endearing. The blonde, obviously still annoyed at his phone, barked a command in German, and the dogs all sat, while he let go of their leashes and focused on his texting._

_Feliciano had been shocked at their obedience. He didn't know any dogs, German or not, who listened so closely. _

_But the small, floppy-eared one seemed fidgety. From a distance, Feliciano smiled kindly at it, and the dog slightly nodded in return. He had always liked animals, though some less than others. He always expected them to warm up to him at one point; If you treated a pet kindly, it would be nice to you eventually, right? What he didn't expect, though, was for the canine to come charging excitedly at him, barking loudly. _

_His owner barely had time to react. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, he ran after the dog, grabbing it by the leash before it's teeth, sharp as needles, could touch Feliciano, who hadn't seen the danger until now. The cute teddy-bear face of the dog was gone. It was replaced by a wild, feral glare, that seemed want to rip everything to pieces with it's eyes alone. Slowly, he edged away from the dog, and stared at the stranger hesitantly.  
_

_The stranger stared back awkwardly, before he cleared his throat and began to speak._

_"I'm very sorry...I should've paid better attention as an owner. Arguing with my brother is no excuse to not take control of my own pets." His voice was deep and rough, but not unkind in the slightest._

_"Ve...It's okay!" Feliciano smiled brightly, one of the things he was famous for. The other boy didn't return the smile, as if he were confused.  
_

_"Oh...Ummm...What kind of dog is that?" he asked nervously, wanting to get rid of the strange tension between them. The blonde's eyebrows lifted up in surprise, but he responded._

_"Oh...It's a Dachshund...A young one, too. Why? Do you like dogs?" _

_Feliciano nodded eagerly, grin still plastered on his face._

_"Yep! I like dogs, and cats, and bunnies, and birds, and turtles, and hamsters, and fish, and all kinds of animals!" _

_Another strange silence took the previous one's place, lasting longer and seeming even more unbreakable. Feliciano lowered his eyes, not wanting to look back at those piercing eyes, and concentrated on the cross around his neck. It was tough, in a strange way, and a bit sentimental at the same time. He wondered what it meant. Eventually, though, the stranger spoke again._

_"Well, my name is Ludwig. See you around, I guess." he mumbled, looking away. Slowly, he picked up the leashes, and guided his dogs out of the park._

_"My name is Feliciano!" he called after the stranger, wondering why he had left so quickly. In Italy, it was okay to talk to nice strangers. Did Ludwig think he was a bad stranger?_

_Germany was such a strange place._

_He had never discovered why Ludwig wore the cross. Religious belief, perhaps? The scenes kept switching, though, heedless of his wandering thoughts, like it had a mind of its own; Throwing Ludwig a party with the help of his brother, Gilbert, watching Ludwig and Lovino continuously argue, Mama and Papa proud that he had made a friend who was his age, the steel cross, it's metallic edges cold and unmovin-_

And then he woke, to discover that he had hit his face on the floor. Feliciano had gone from a crouching position to lying flat out on the ground, though he felt no bruise. He must've fallen slowly, since the quilt still covered him.

Dazed, but with a small smile on his face, he looked up to see Lovino sitting on the edge of his bed, looking away.

"F-Fratello?"

"Yeah?" His face was hard like a statue's

"Why are you up, ve?"

"Why are _you_ up?" he retorted, seeming unnaturally angry, even for Lovino. Feliciano shrank away a bit.

"I-I'm sorry!"

His brother's eyes blinked, once twice, and his face relaxed a bit, not quite into a pleasant expression, but less annoyed.

"Just...Leave me alone...I'm pissed." Lovino grumbled, pulling his blanket over his face.

"Ve..."

Feliciano brushed the quilt off of him, trying to shake away the sleep that had accidentally taken him last night. As he did, his finger slid across something strange. And wet.

Pushing off the rest of the blanket, the young boy stared down at his hands. He must've looked for too long.

"Hey, Feli, what're doing?" Feliciano didn't hear a single word he said.

He couldn't even shrink his own amber eyes, widened and taking in the sight of the steel cross placed in his hand, dripping with a velvety red.

* * *

**Probably pretty horrible, first time I wrote a GerIta, hope it doesn't suck that much XD **

**I would love constructive criticism! Bomb away!  
**

**Review and Favourite, if you liked XD -everyone says that, so i guess i will too!-**


End file.
